


Morning With You

by theboredwriteraccount



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboredwriteraccount/pseuds/theboredwriteraccount
Summary: Waking up to the best morning of your life.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Morning With You

The first thing you hear is the mind-numbing sound of your phone's generic alarm clocks. You've always had a fight with mornings, but waking up after draining Bacardi's entire distillery isn't exactly sunshine and butterflies. Letting out a groan of annoyance, you fidget for your phone on your nightstand- which isn't there, as you will later notice- only to slowly get up and pick it out of the pocket of your pants, which are by the opposite bedside. As you walk to it, you think about the energy-saving benefits of just rolling to the other side and getting up from there, since your brain is now being shaken by your steps like a snow globe. You turned off the alarm, and immediately went to put on a fresh pair of pants. Tidying the bed, you find a few pieces of clothing that are **definitely not yours-** _these are women's clothes and only one appendage would fit in them-_ an Alexander Wang shirt, Guess jeans, Jimmy Choo platform shoes, and the kicker- _lacy undergarments._ However, you pay it no mind as you fold it above the bed. Maybe my sister left it here, and they look ridiculously expensive, so it isn't probably a good idea to leave them laying around. After tidying the room, you check your phone for the daily agenda. Six messages from your best friend, complaining about why you ditched him. You left him a text to call you after lunch to make up for it. No events in the calendar, nothing but your Candy Crush notifications. Taking your phone, you now went out to the kitchen to grab breakfast and finally watch that TV show you've pinned for two years now.  
  
To your absolute surprise, you find a woman (a living goddess) eating at the counter with some fresh coffee made. All of it's automatic anyway, so the eating doesn't faze you. Not when compared to the nagging realization that A.) a woman is here, B.) she's dressed in your Nirvana t-shirt, which you inexplicably didn't find earlier, and prayed to every god in the pantheon that it doesn't smell terrible, and C.) **A WOMAN IS HERE.** It takes you no less than 5 seconds to process the situation-it's obvious-but the questions being _how did you do it_ and _are you sure this isn't a kidnapping._ The goddess before you has-no, I know what you're thinking, stay decent- an ethereal way to her. In her pedestrian-looking, slightly messy hair that reminds you more of a middle-aged mom, prominent brown eyes that resemble a whirlpool in your coffee that draws you in its allure, and her smile that shows her teeth, in all their bunny-looking glory. You can make out a few traces of makeup, but it's overshadowed by how lovely she looks, accented by the sunlight from the kitchen window that seems to have cooperated and gave her a Victorian painting level of lighting, hitting her just enough to make you reconsider if she _is_ a goddess.  
  
In the time it took you from observing, however, it seems that she felt shy under your gaze (which is mostly just your hangover stupor plus the improbability of the beauty of this woman in front of you).  
  


"Hey, uh, I hope you don't mind. When I came out, the food just came out ready and it might've been a waste to just let it sit there..." she says, and it immediately hits you why she's feeling ashamed.  
  


"Oh no, it's cool. Help yourself to more if you want. It's set up to do just that. I hope you like Koko Krunch though."  
"No, it's good! A bit sweet, though. Can't be good if you're on a diet. And your coffee's good too."   
  
You hum, afraid that any bit of noise will give away your mental freak-out. With a press of a button, your breakfast is being readied by the machines you built for it. A pet project you just kind of kept because it worked so well. The silence as the lady eats is extremely palpable, and while the food's ready, you accidentally reboiled the coffee while thinking about the girl currently eating in front of you- who she is, what did you say, recalling details of last night.   
  
Until she speaks.   
  
"So, cool stuff... Did you make those?"  
"Ah... yeah... they're for... a class project..." Real smooth there, James Bond. The stuttering really nails it.  
"Cool, so you're like an engineering student?"   
"Kind of, I dabble. How's your head?"  
"Fine, with you around. Plus, the coffee really helped." You tried to hide that feeling you got from the compliment, emphasis on tried. She noticed your blush and smiled.  
"Alright... help yourself to more coffee if you want it. Just call the assistant for anything and he'll gladly help you." Her surprise and confusion is obvious, so to show her (and to impress her with the 3 months of uninterrupted madness that it took to build the entire system), a demonstration is necessary.

"Alfred, bring miss..."  
"Nayeon." You mentally wince at the idea that you forgot her name, but she seems okay with it. Comforted, even. Huh.  
"Bring miss Nayeon everything she needs. Play her some music too, please." A voice responds, from a speaker at the center of the room.   
"Certainly sir. Miss Nayeon, kindly wait a moment for me to determine your mood." A moment passes, and you take this opportunity to dip.   
"I'll be back at the bedroom, let me get you some stuff to change. My sister keeps spares. I'll also put your clothes in a bag." She nods, and you get back to the room.  
  
While fixing her clothes, you hear the song Alfred played for her.  
  
"She's like cold coffee in the morning  
I'm drunk off of last night's whiskey and coke  
She'll make me shiver without warning  
And make me laugh, as if I'm in on the joke"  
  
You smile at the thought. "Ed Sheeran, huh?" You prepare her a fresh set of clothing and arrange last night's ones in a paper bag you have around.  
  
When you get back, you find her pacing hurriedly back and forth, talking to someone. They're talking in what you assume to be either Chinese or Korean, but leaning on the latter since you can pick up oddly-toned words like 'message'. When she notices you, she exchanges a few words and turns off the call.  
  
"Hi, this is gonna sound awkward but... I need to leave, now." Ah, and we're back to the real world. She probably has a day job.  
"Oh, sure, that's alright. Would you like to take a bath before you go?" She nods, and you ask Alfred to set the shower up. To ease her panic, you initiate some small talk as she replies to her phone.  
"Hey, are you okay? You seem... tense."  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that... my manager and my members have been looking for me. I missed a schedule we were supposed to do today."  
"Manager?" You ask, as you don't know what to make of it, but the talking seems to have helped her.  
"Yeah... Wait, you had no idea?" You shake your head, piecing together clues. Foreign language, manager and members, devastatingly good looks...   
"Idea of what?"  
"I'm actually a K-pop star. Have you heard of Twice?"  
And then it suddenly clicks in your head. That's why the name seemed familiar. It would also explain a lot. You just nod, unable to process the revelation.   
  
  
She then proceeds to talk about what happened last night. Apparently she and two of her Japanese co-members went out to the local bar to get a few drinks in. A few shots later, you and your best friend proceeded to approach them with a weird proposal: "If this lands on heads, I'll buy you a drink. Call?"  
  
She continues, "After that, we just talked and talked. And I was pleasantly surprised that you didn't even recognize or care about who I was. You were just absorbed in the moment. I kinda liked that."   
  
You chuckle to yourself after recalling why you did exactly that trick, even when completely inebriated. You show her that the coin has heads on both sides. She laughs.  
  
"Well, if anything, you won. You liked what you see earlier?"  
"Huh?" you ask, completely caught off-guard. "I mean..."  
"Well then, ask!" All those times watching romcoms have finally paid off, you recognize this situation, as perfectly as it was set up,  
"Can I... see you again?" However, immediately after I finished talking, she whips out her phone to show me her number.  
"I don't know how these things work, so just type it in." You nod and hurriedly type it in, with the speed of The Flash at your fingertips.  
"Miss, the shower is sufficiently heated." Alfred, in his impeccable timing. You point her to the bath, and you went back to the living room and played a show.  
  
After she has been sufficiently dressed (and with you feeling a little pang that she isn't dressed in your shirt anymore, she says goodbye and kisses you on the cheek. Even after she has left, you still touched your cheek to feel whatever warmth was left. You think to yourself that this may be the happiest morning you've gotten. After dilly-dallying a few moments, you prepare for your day.  
  
As you get some downtime in school, you Google "Twice Nayeon" to see what she's about and... God damn, you really nailed the jackpot, You put on their latest single, and just tune out the professor talking about whatever the hell. Nayeon is singing, and that's all that matters for the next few minutes. As if on cue, you receive a message. It's from Nayeon.  
  
"Hey, dinner later?"  
"We're heading back tomorrow afternoon"  
  
You reply, "Sure. Another morning with you?"  
She replies, "I'll think about it", with a kiss emoji.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was terrible, I'm never doing this again
> 
> p.s. wish fulfillment, I'm sorry :(


End file.
